


My Soul Belongs to You

by Fujinakaheero



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Future Fic, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujinakaheero/pseuds/Fujinakaheero
Summary: Magnus promised Alec he would wait for him to return to him one day. Almost 2 centuries have passed since Alec’s passing and Magnus has waited to be reunited with the lost soul since that day. A fateful passing on the sidewalk gives Magnus hope that we are all born again.Fate, the mystery that she is, decides to continue intervening; chance meetings become the norm between the two men and finally neither can deny their attraction. Magnus begins to wonder if the young man really is the soul he’s been searching for over a century. A date leads to a relationship filled with new experiences and obstacles for the couple as Magnus slowly falls in love with the raven mundane.





	My Soul Belongs to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XanderB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/gifts).



> I decided to share this for everyone as season 3's premiere is just days away.  
> This fic is almost completed as I had started this for an event. Unfortunately I had to withdraw when some personal things came up. I'll spare you the details.
> 
> This fic was purely inspired by my one shot "My Beloved Alexander" and can be read before or after you read this as this is a stand alone. 
> 
> With that said I give you the reincarnation fic no one asked for. Enjoy! 
> 
> As a way of saying thank you to my lovely wife, this fic is a gift for her as she helped me with the fic so much. From listening to me ramble about my ideas to bouncing those same ideas to develop then further. She is the reason I have this story plotted beginning to end and even though she's not in the fandom she always appreciates a little Malec.

Magnus walked the familiar way to the coffee shop he had been frequenting since his return to the big city. The crisp autumn wind nipped at his ears and he sunk further in his coat, collar drawn up around him to keep the heat in and the cold out. He didn't bother to glamor himself as he weaved through the crowds of people bustling about, rushing to get where they needed to. Feeling a bit more alive with the mundane interaction. He glanced down at his feet for just a second as they continued their casual pace when a hard body hit the side of his. He looked up immediately, ready to apologize when he was met with the most radiant of greenish brown orbs, the sun shining through them as they stared at him briefly.  He glanced up to see a mess of dark chocolate locks that stuck up in the wind. Alabaster skin pulled tight over high cheekbones and dark brows drawn together as a deep voice passed full pink lips.

“S-sorry.” It was hushed and before Magnus could even register what was going on the body moved around him, walking away. His feet were glued to the spot. The sound of his blood rushing through his veins was loud in his ears, his breathing picked up. Had he been daydreaming?

Behind him the tall, broad man stopped in his tracks. Eyes frantically searching back and forth, trying to find answers to questions he didn’t understand. He turned back around slowly, hoping the man he bumped into was still within view. When he saw the silhouette of the tall, bronze skin, black and pink haired man, a feeling of familiarity filled him, recognition shining in the frantic hazel orbs as his body remained frozen in place. His body thrummed with nervous energy as his eyes continued burning into the stranger’s back, as if he’d done this before. A sense of deju vu hit the tall raven and his stomach churned. He turned around abruptly, knocking his shoulder against some passerby as he let his long legs carry him quickly away. Realizing the time as his strides widened the distance between him and the mystery man. 

When Magnus’ mind finally caught up to his surroundings, he whipped his body around, searching frantically for dark haired man through the crowd. There were bodies everywhere except for the one he wanted to see, to find. He pushed his way through the crowd, hoping he might catch sight of the ruly brown locks if he just continued down the street, opposite of where he had originally been heading to. He reached the next intersection, the lights red, and finally stopped. He had been searching for ten minutes now and found nothing. Perhaps he had imagined the whole thing, though why now? Why would his mind decide to play tricks on him today? 

He search looked around the crowded corner one more time, confirming that even if it had been real, the person was gone. For the first time in years his heart fluttered wildly in his chest at the thought of seeing the soul he had been longing for. For the first time in well over a century, tears fell once more, mourning the loss of his beloved Alexander. He had been holding onto hope that their souls would be reunited one day, believing beyond all hope that it would happen because he just couldn’t bare the idea of a world without Alec’s beautiful soul on it. It was a crime to even imagine it. He’d been patient, almost two hundred years of waiting for Alec to find him again. Perhaps this was his sign that fate was finally playing out it’s game with him. 

The ringing of his phone from his coat pocket brought him back to the bustling crowds and cool wind whipping harshly on his exposed skin. He took out the small device and put it to his ear. 

“High Warlock of Brooklyn.” His voice was steady and held its usual authoritative tone despite the recent event; he had been perfecting it for centuries after all.

  


* * *

  


Four days had gone by since the very brief encounter with the familiar stranger and Magnus found himself replaying the whole thing over and over in his mind, trying to rationalize everything. Perhaps the person just looked similar, his mind was grasping at straws in its desperation.

Magnus looked around the loft, the place silent aside from his quiet breathing as he lounge on the couch, reading one of the many books he used to enjoy reading with Alexander. He couldn’t count how many nights or days found the two of them curled up on the couch together, taking turns reading the pages from the wide variety of books that lined the walls. Alec used to say he preferred when Magnus read because he didn’t fumble the way the raven did when he read aloud. 

He put the worn out green and brown plaid bookmark in the page he was currently on in The Year of the Flood and set the book on the table when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Quiet meows came from the area and then he heard the gagging noises of his cat as he approached the kitchen. Sir Patches was heaving his small body in an attempt to empty the contents of its stomach. He frowned as he watched the tiny long haired dark grey kitten struggle. Sir Patches had come into his life about a month ago and in the last week he’s noticed the little thing was throwing up often. He walked further into the kitchen, checking the two teal dishes, one filled with kitten kibble, and the other with water; both were still as he had left them, a few kibbles missing, this morning and he found himself frowning. When he got back to where the small creature still sat he was relieved to see it seemed he was done dry heaving. 

He bent down to pick up the little fur ball, cuddling it close to his chest, cradling it in one arm and using his free hand to scratch its head. 

“Mon petit chou-chou, are you not feeling well? Should papa find you a nice doctor to see? Yes?” He was met with tiny mewls and the comforting noise of the quiet purrs vibrating the small body. He walked back to the living room and grabbed his phone, pulling up his maps app and searching for the nearest veterinarian clinic to him.  The first result was only a mile from his place and read Healthy Paws. He looked down to see it was the most recommended place to go to in Brooklyn it seemed, according to the reviews on the maps page. He didn’t find any names of the people who worked there yet reviews raved about how compassionate and caring the staff was with their pets. He clicked the phone number listed for the clinic and hit the call button, putting the device to his ear as he re-adjusted his arm to let Patches snuggle in closer to his chest. 

“Healthy Paws, this is Claire, how can I help you today?” The voice was soft, melodic as it spoke. It sounded kind and welcoming. 

“Hello there darling, I’m looking to see if I can slip in today to get my little baby checked out. He doesn’t seem to be well.” 

“Hmm, let me see, have you been with us before?” 

“I haven’t. Actually my little Patches is a new member to my home, he’s already had his first set of shots with another clinic.” 

“Alright, that’s no problem. What’s your companions name and what type of animal is he??” He was pleased that the woman referred to his baby as a companion rather than a pet. All of his cats have been companions to him, the respect between him and all of them mutual. 

“Sir Patches and he’s just a kitten.” He said proudly. He heard the snort over the phone at the name and he couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. 

“Alright, and how old is Sir Patches?” He could heard the grin in the sweet voice. 

“He’s just about, four months? Give or take. He kind of found me one day and the previous vet guessed he was about three months old.” 

“Ok, so before I can check times I need your full name and address.” 

“Magnus Bane.” He said and then gave her his address to his loft. He could hear the tapping of a keyboard through the receiver and waited, glancing down every so often to check on the small kitten to make sure he was doing okay. He let out a small laugh when he saw the grey cat curled in his arm, nestled against his chest, fast asleep. He smiled fondly at the animal as the woman returned to him. 

“So I have you all entered into our database. And what’s the reason for your visit with us?” 

“My little guy’s not been feeling well, barely drinking or eating, puking much more than usual.” He felt the worry creep in a bit more for his feline friend. 

“Aww poor guy. Alright, I’m seeing that we have some openings today, so we can definitely fit you in. I have one for one-forty-five or two-thirty, if either of those work for you?” He pulled his phone from his ear to check the time quickly, seeing it was one o’clock already and decided to take the earliest appointment. 

“I’ll take the one-forty-five appointment.” He heard some more typing. 

“Perfect. We’ll see you soon then Mr. Bane!” The voice maintained its cheerfulness as they bid one another goodbye. He threw the phone back onto the couch and cradled the small feline close to him as he began searching for the small crate to carry him through the streets. It was only a ten minute walk from the loft so he wasn’t worried about getting there, he just wanted to make sure Sir Patches was warm for the journey.

  


* * *

  


Bells chimed as the door closed behind him. Golden orbs looked up and around the building he just entered, grasp clenching tightly around the handle of the small cat carrier in his left hand. He was greeted with warm mint green walls, pictures and posters for various pet products on them. A desk sat to the right of the entryway and a small sitting area to the left. Straight ahead there’s a hall with arch ways leading to what he figured was the examination rooms.  He looked back to the sitting area, seeing there was only one other person there with their black lab sitting on the ground next to them. He wasn’t sure how Sir Patches would feel about the canine. 

He made his way over to the desk, putting the navy blue cat carrier on it as he leaned forward, flashing the young woman at the desk his most charming smile. The red head looked up when she noticed he was now at the desk and waiting. 

“Oh hello! Do you have an appointment?” Vibrant green eyes met his own chocolate orbs and he couldn’t help but feel she looked familiar. He gave his head a shake and pushed the thoughts to the side. His chance encounter this week was making him see things that weren’t really there. 

“Yes, I talked to you earlier, it’s for my sweet pea, Sir Patches?” He waited for her to type it in and pull up his file. 

“Oh there’s the little cutie! Ok so before we get him into a room to see the vet we just need to weigh the little guy. If you can just take him out and place him on the scale over here on the other side of the desk, we’ll be good to go.” He gave the girl a nod and moved to open the door to the crate, reaching in through all the blankets inside until he finds the small kitten curled up snuggly and warm. 

“Come here sweetie. It’s okay.” He cooed softly to the young creature, holding the grey fur ball to his chest as he made his way around to the scale. He gently set the kitten onto the large black scale and waited for the woman who had been at the desk to check the number that appeared on the scale reading. 

“Okay, you can take the little guy back now. We’ll call you in shortly.” He picked up his baby once more, opting to hold him instead of putting him back in the crate. He grabbed his carrier and found a seat. 

Ten minutes later he found himself in a small examination room pacing back and forth as he held his kitten close, waiting for the doctor to come in. He saw that there was a second door opposite the one he entered and figured that was where the person would come in from. He looked around at the posters hanging on the wall, one was reminding pet owners to do regular vacations and what they prevents, another was for their recommended flea treatments and the risks the vermin posed to animals. 

He jumped when a door opened and closed behind him, he had been facing the second door, not expecting the staff to use the other one. 

“Mr. Bane, what brings you and-“ he heard the shuffling of the body moving to come stand at the metal table Magnus stood at. “-Sir Patches here?” Finally Magnus looked up to the new body in the room, letting his eyes meet the other’s. His body stiffened, spine straightening, as he met forest greens with flecks of brown. Those same eyes he never could forget. 

He wasn’t disappointed when the hazel depths widened when they finally met his own chocolate orbs. Time froze, or so it seemed, as their eyes remained locked on one another. The warlock couldn’t form a proper thought, couldn’t process what was going on. Was this really happening? Before he realized what was going on, his mouth was moving on its own. 

“Alexander?” It was barely above a whisper yet the name brought on memories, feelings, that he hadn’t thought about for so long, even now they were still too painful to think about. 

The raven, who Magnus noticed now was an inch or so taller than him, just as his Alec had been, was now gaping at him. He realized what he had said and finally took a step back, trying to clear his head. Even if this man looked like his late husband, that didn’t immediately mean anything. Finally his mind caught up and he found himself back tracking. 

”I’m sorry, I speak before I think sometimes. You just remind me of someone I once knew. Anyways this is Sir-“ 

“D-do I k-know you?” Magnus felt himself gasp at the voice, the way it fumbled and stuttered over its words, just as Alec used to, when he was nervous or shy. Memories he thought faded came back clear and sharp, as if they just happened yesterday. It was unreasonable to think he’d ever forget his beautiful shadowhunter.  He didn’t know how to answer the young mundane now though because they didn’t know one another. This was the first time they were actually meeting and yet it felt so familiar. The first time he met Alec was just as unexpected and charged; it had left him wanting more, curious to get to know the young man. 

The wiggling in his arms brought him back to why he was even there to begin with. He broke the prolonged eye contact they had been sharing and looked down at Patches, who was now trying to squirm its way out of his arms. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Was the lame reply that the dark haired man came up with. He saw the vet tech’s shoulders remain firm, rigid, as if he was on edge. Alec used to do that when caught off guard or dealing with people he didn’t know or like. Magnus knew he shouldn’t be making such comparisons. 

He watched a large pale hand reach up around his neck and rub it nervously as hazel orbs raked the length of the bronze man’s body. 

“S-sorry, I just t-thought we met before since y-you said my name.” Magnus felt his mouth go dry, not sure what to make of the new information. It had to be a coincidence, right? “Sorry for that. I guess I just g-got hit with deju-vu.” The raven cleared his throat and moved his hand from his neck to the tablet so that he could look over the information on it. Magnus finally focused his attention back on his little bundle in his arms. He pushed the gnawing feeling that perhaps there was much more to this encounter than it seemed. The older man shook his head again, pushing the confusing thoughts to the side and focusing on his feline friend, the whole reason he was here in the first place. 

“It’s quite alright. I also get hit with deju-vu often, they say it's memories of your past life, or so I've heard.” He gave his free hand a wave, trying to dismiss the spark the two men shared moments ago, denying that anything happened. He could tell from the shifting greenish-browns and the straight posture of the raven that even with the light hearted tone he tried to give off, the taller man was still on edge from what just transpired between them. Magnus didn’t blame him, strangers don’t usually just know your name after all. Magnus thought later that he could have just played off the slip of tongue as seeing the young man's name on his card that he got from the receptionist. Of course he knew he had been stunned by the sudden encounter and all rational thought had left him. 

“W-well, what bring you and.. Sir Patches? That’s an interesting name. Sorry, it’s not often I come across such names. People find it funny when they find out my own cat’s name.” He watched as the tall brunette paused as he realized he was rambling and not doing his job.  “Oh here, set down the little guy.” And all of a sudden it seemed the doctor, Alexander, was all business; all awkwardness gone for the time being. 

“Ah I’ve been known for interesting names. I once had a cat named Chairman Meow. I’ve been fond of the titles it gives each of my little companions.” It was easy to talk about his companions, each one that entered his life was just as important as the last. 

“I swear I’ve heard that before. My little guy’s name is Captain Whiskers. He is around here somewhere, he stays here a lot, hangs out with the other animals at night along with the overnight vet tech. He’s kind of the mascot. Let’s get a feel around, I’m going to poke around a little around his stomach and just see if we can feel anything.” The large hands were delicate as they handled Magnus’ baby, feeling around and making the young creature mewl and squirm. “It says on his file that he was puking and not eating much?” The voice was kind, caring as it spoke. It was so similar.. 

“Yes, that’s right. It’s been going on the last few days now, I’m a bit worried and he seems too young to be having these issues.” The warlock couldn’t help but notice the large, pale hands as they carefully continued moving over the small kitten, how they moved with ease as if doing this a million times. Magnus couldn’t help but give a small smirk because it was just so suiting for Alec to come back and pursue working with animals as his next profession, not that he was quite sure if this truly was another version of his Alexander but it couldn’t shut down the flutter of hope buried deep inside of him. 

“Seems like it may just be worms. His stomach is a bit bloated and his back side is a bit dirty, see those white flecks there?” Magnus wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of checking out the creatures back side but knew he needed to know what to look for as well. “Has he had fleas?” Brown orbs move back up, meeting with hazel. It was a bit off putting just how close to the same they were. He sorted through the memories, trying to focus on the present. 

“When I first got him he had fleas but he was treated immediately. I haven’t seen any on him in a few weeks now.” He can’t stop his brown gaze from looking over the little creature, as if he’s going to see the little parasites crawling all over him.

“Well that is good to know, fleas are a nasty thing. Well,” the taller man removed his hands from Sir Pathches and straightened up before continuing. “Good news is this is pretty easy to treat. I’m going to send you home with some worm medication as well as another flea treatment just to ensure the little pests are gone. I’ll have the staff up front grab everything for you.” Magnus picked up his little baby, cradling it close to him before glancing up into the intense gaze, holding him there a moment. he noticed the slight twitch of a dark right eyebrow, a sign that once told him that his Alec was over thinking something. He wasn’t sure whether to move or stay where he was, the flecks of brown in the green depths holding him in place. 

The silence was heavy and finally Magnus could take it no more, clearing his throat he awkwardly nodding before turning to exit. As he opened the door he turned back for one last look.

“Thanks for helping my little friend here, I’ll be happy to see him feeling better soon thanks to you.” He quirked up the right corner of his mouth, giving a small smile before leaving the room, ready to pay his bill, gets the meds, and be on his way. This fateful meeting had been too much, too many things he had long since buried was rising and he needed to get away. 

He found himself breathing in a sigh of relief ten minutes later as he walked briskly through the crowded sidewalk once more, trying to put as much distance between him and the raven, Sir Patches remained curled up in the warm blankets in the carrier. 

The familiar ringing of his phone greeted his ears and he used his free hand to pull the black device from his pocket, hitting answer before putting it to his ear. 

“My little blueberry! What do I owe the call?” All thoughts on the events that had just transpired leaving him as his little boy’s laughter filled the receiver. 

“Papa, at one point you’re going to have to stop calling me that. I think I’m well over a century too old for that now.” Magnus couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips. 

“I know. But you’ll always be my little blueberry, you know that.” Max snorted at that. “What can I help you with my boy? Not that I don’t enjoy hearing your voice. I haven’t seen you in a bit, how have you been?” Max had been busy between work and his own relationships. He wondered if the younger warlock had talked to his sister recently? He’d have to call Madzie later. 

“All is well Papa. Actually Madzie just got back, we figured a nice family dinner tonight?” Magnus felt the smile light up his face at the news. 

“Of course! I’ll get Sir Patches home and stop out to grab something for tonight. What would you prefer, crab or lob-”

“-Magnus! Magnus Bane.” The sound of his name interrupting his ramblings, giving him pause in his stride. 

“Who was that? Were you on a date Papa?” He could hear the surprise in the boy’s voice. 

“W-what? No! I just got out of the vet, my little peanut has been sick. Look Max, dinner sounds wonderful. Let’s say six? Okay? I’ll see you later, love you blueberry!” He’s hanging up before Max can get another word in. He’s now facing the man with the deep voice, long legs closing the distance between them effortlessly. 

Suddenly they are but a breath apart. Alec’s chest heaving from his brisk steps, Magnus can feel his own chest matching, unsure what to expect but unable to deny the spark between them. It’s familiar, as if this has happened before; in his defense it kind of has.  He arches a shapely eyebrow in question.

“Not to sound rude, but was there a problem?” And while he could just stand there for an eternity, staring at this god like man, it’s cold and he had things to do, unfortunately. The uncertainty of this situation was unnerving him. 

“Uh, s-sorry. I started walking out here before I knew what was happening.” The stutter was back in full force. Magnus bit his lip, tears threatening to spill at any moment. It was so much like Alexander that it hurt. He could see the shock clear as day in the sharp features. “I-I didn’t mean to upset you, I just- well- h-have we met b-before? I know you said we haven’t b-but I can’t shake it.” Magnus wanted to cry out yet opted to instead blink rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay. 

“W-would it be weird if I told you I felt the same way?” His voice wavered as it spoke, the older man feeling the grasp on his emotions breaking.  It wasn’t a lie. 

“Can we maybe.. go out for coffee sometime?” Magnus couldn’t stop the crooked smile from forming on his lips. 

“Toby’s Estate Coffee, seven am. I go there every morning if you’d like to meet up. I hope I’ll see you soon Alec.” It’s the smile he receives in that moment that fuels the hope he’d tried to push down. The sun paled in comparison to that smile. 

“I-I think that sounds doable. I-I’ll see you then.” They shared another awkward grin before turning, going to their respective places, both with a little more bounce in their steps.

* * *

The rest of the day went on, Magnus carried on with his routine but couldn’t stop from smiling from time to time. At one point during dinner that evening Max and Madzie had called him out on his ridiculous behaviour. They hadn’t seen him this giddy since… well since their father was still alive. They had badgered him all evening until he gave them something, a reason for this new upbeat attitude. So he told them what any good father would tell them without giving them any details, that he may have met someone but it was nothing serious. He had to tell himself that as well. The little detail of the man looking an awful like their deceased father who also happened to have the same name as him was one he would keep to himself for the time being. 

By the time his head was hitting his pillow that night he felt a lightness he hadn’t felt in years. Even if they didn’t meet for two weeks Magnus would be happy knowing there was a possibility of seeing one another again. 

***

The next morning the High Warlock of Brooklyn found himself going through his regular routine. Shower, get changed, do hair, do makeup, get ready to go, and then walk, unglamoured,  the short journey to the coffee shop nearby. He hadn’t even bothered to look around as he entered the upscale business, entering the line to place his usual order. He pulled his phone out, checking his emails as he continued to wait for the others before him to get their orders. 

“Next.” 

“Just a regular coffee please and one of those cheese croissants. For here.” The voice had Magnus’ eyes shooting up immediately, as if he could ever forget who the voice belonged to. He was pleasantly surprised to see the back of the tall raven two people ahead of him. This wasn’t just a coincidence, right? It hadn’t even been a full twenty-four hours. His fingers twitched around his phone as he stood back, waiting for his turn to order instead of making his presence known. 

He had lucked out to go unnoticed long enough to get his order and stand next to Alec, who was adding sugar to his coffee with just a touch of milk. He snorted at the sight before he could stop it causing the raven’s head to whip over, meeting amused chocolate orbs. He can’t stop the cheeky grin splitting across his face as the shocked hazel hues stared him down. 

“I-I didn’t think you’d show up.” The deep voice wavered, nerves running wild. 

“Well it is only now seven, so I even showed up earlier than usual, so I can only imagine how much earlier you got here.” His grin widened as the pale cheeks burned red at the observation. The forest greens flickered down. 

“I didn’t want to miss you so I got here a little bit earlier.” 

“I am not complaining Alec. I’m a bit surprised though, I didn’t think you’d take me up on my offer almost  immediately, though, I’m flattered.” Magnus led them to an empty table, a bit secluded from the rest of the people there. They sat opposite of one another at the white table, settling in as they tried their drinks. 

“There’s something about you I can’t shake off I guess, so I may have been a bit eager to see you again. I-I’ve never felt such a pull before. I’m sorry if I freaked you out yesterday though, with asking you if we knew each other.” He watched the young man take a long gulp of the dark liquid before setting the white mug back down before ripping a piece of his croissant off and putting it into his mouth, chewing soundlessly. He watched full lips quirk up in enjoyment; the high warlock found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. He remembered a time when he would do this with his Alexander every morning at their kitchen table, enjoying the peace of the early morning with one another as the first rays of the sun flooded the loft before work and children took priority once more in their busy lives. 

His silence must have stretched too long because the man before him was talking again. 

“S-sorry, that was definitely weird.” Honey hues glanced up, making eye contact with the taller man. 

“No- no not at all. I get it. More than you can imagine.” He rolls his eyes as he takes a satisfying sip of his chai tea latte, trying to hide his sarcasm at the irony of it all.  Setting the porcelain mug back on the white table top he takes a calming breath in. The raven haired man was setting him off kilter, as if all of a sudden his world was on its side and Magnus couldn’t find the right way up. It was off putting yet Magnus found himself intrigued, curious to learn more about this man, Alec. He wanted to know if all his waiting really wasn’t in vain. 

“This may be a bit forthcoming on my part but I would like to see you again Alec, I mean if you are into that?” He hadn’t even thought of the possibility that this man may not be interested in him in such a way.  He watched the flush rise over the high cheek bones as hazel eyes darted around for a moment, almost as if trying to think of the right answer. Magnus could feel the hope that had built up inside of him only yesterday slowly sink back down. He felt himself back peddling. “Just for coffee, get to know one another? As friends?” 

“Maybe lunch instead?” Alec’s voice was low, timid. 

“I’m free on Friday, if that’s good for you?” Magnus tried not to sound too eager. 

“That works. My lunch is usually at one. Where do you want to meet?” 

“I can meet you at work, it’s not far from me. I know a nice deli not far that makes a mean BLT.” Magnus is trying hard to keep the excitement from overflowing. 

“That sounds wonderful- great. I mean- that works. I-I should probably get going though, we open in fifteen minutes and it’ll be no use if the doctor isn’t there. I really liked this Magnus. C-can we do this again tomorrow?” As if a lunch date wasn’t enough, now he was getting to see this man again tomorrow too? 

“I look forward to it Alec. See you tomorrow morning.” Alec is already up and getting his coat on when they bid the other farewell. Both feeling lighter in their steps that day. 

They ended up meeting for morning coffee every day until their lunch date, the two finding themselves meeting up for their morning coffee and then lunch four hours later for the next couple weeks before Magnus finally decided to ask for dinner one afternoon.


End file.
